


How's This for A Crossover! - Shingeki no Kyojin Edition

by Lilly Meadows (m00nlight101)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Giant Man-Eating Plant, Giant Thunder Tiger, M/M, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein Friendship, Multi, Plant-Human, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Tiger-Human, Titan Trio are the good guys, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight101/pseuds/Lilly%20Meadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly,<br/>I'm writing this to inform you of a curious discovery we have recently made. After a strange storm appeared at the Survey Corp. Headquarters we come across two mysterious and strange newcomers, one who knows more than a thing or two about the said creatures we have been fighting for many years now. With they're new arrival and special abilities, I believe they just might be what we need in order to win this war! </p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Section Commander Erwin Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's This for A Crossover! - Shingeki no Kyojin Edition

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Marco and the Levi's squad aren't dead. 
> 
> My female OC's abilities are similar to/ a combination of Phoenix/Jean Grey from Marvel Comics X-men series (mainly X-Men 3 movie), Lucy from Elfen Lied, and Carrie White from Stephen King's horror novel 'Carrie' along with elemental magic.
> 
> Both of my male OC's are capable of transforming/shifting into human form. Its just that one is a Tiger Demon (who has electric based abilities), and the other is a Giant Carnivorous Man-Eating Plant.

"H-Hey Annie! What are doing here?"

Annie stopped walking down the corridor and turned around to see Armin. "The my superiors are having a meeting with the squad leaders of the of the Survey Corps. " Annie replied with tone of indifference, she also noticed the surprised look on his face. "What with the face?"

"Ah, I see. I didn't expect to see you here, after all... everyone who survived Trost went their separate ways after graduation." Annie nodded to that. Only for both Armin and her to become startled and whipped their heads towards the windows to see that tree branches that were banging rather harshly on the glass. They both looked to see a storm heading their way.

"Looks like it's going to be a big one, hopefully it won't be that bad." Armin looked at Annie to see her with a nervous expression on her face as she looked at the oncoming storm.

"Yeah..." Now Annie is **not** a person who was afraid of many things, and most people thought that she was simply fearless because of her stoic appearance. But this is not true, you see Annie is only afraid of one thing... Lightning. Now she can handle thunder and she never minded the rain, but she is down right terrified of Lightning. However she would rather die before she admitted it out loud or tell someone about it. The only people who know about her astrophobia were Reiner and Bertholdt. 

'I've never seen Annie like _this_ before. Could she be afraid of storms or something? I wonder? I better ask her about that later.' Armin thought to himself. "You know..."

Annie turned to look at Armin, and raised an eyebrow to him "Hmm?"

"The tea we have here is pretty good. Want some?"

"...Sure."

* * *

After Annie and Armin had reached the mess hall, they quickly made their drinks and sat down at one of the tables. Well... Armin sat down, Annie just leaned against one of the support pillars. "So, how are things in the MP?" "Well... it's actually pretty boring." "What do you mean by that?" Armin had to raise a brow at that one.

"What I mean is... When I joined the MP's... I wanted to live in safety, away from all the chaos and the horrors of this war. And as much as I like the quiet life I've gotten by doing so, my higher ups have us do all the work all while they slack off. I understand that you have to do the grunt work before you can do anything else but this is ridiculous!"

Armin was a little shocked to hear Annie complain and rant about... well, anything. He was used to Annie's cold and enigmatic personality, so this threw him off guard. But once she explained the reason behind it, he nodded his head in understanding. "I know what you mean." "Oh really? How so?"

"Well ever since Eren's trial, we've been doing nothing but non-stop paperwork. It doesn't matter whether it's a report, a message, or a battle strategy for the any of the future expeditions. And anything that doesn't include paperwork is simply maintaining the castle, the stables, or repairing the labs after one of Squad Leader Hanji's crazy experiments." "I can understand that... What about training? You at least make time for that don't you?" "Of course! You remember our Drill Instructor Keith Shadis during our Cadet Training years right?" "Yeah?" "Well, let's just say Lance Corporal Levi makes him look like your friendly grade school teacher." "Ouch." "Mmhmm."

Annie looked into her now empty teacup and sighed out of boredom. "It's times like these you just wish that something interesting would happen. But with the war that's been going on, I'm not so sure its a good Idea."

All of a sudden everyone else in the mess hall swarmed around the windows. 

"Have guys ever seen a storm like this?!" "Huh-uh! Not even the storms back home get this bad." Marco answered Connie's Question.

"I don't get it." "You don't get a lot of things Sasha." Ymir retorted. "I meant the storm!" "What do you mean?" Krista asked with confusion all over her angelic face.

"Well, normally when you get a storm as bad as this one, you get heavy rain, strong winds, and thunder and lightning right?" "Yeah... So." Jean replied.

"So, the only thing we've seen out of this storm so far is nothing but strong winds and thunder. We all can hear the thunder, but not a single one of us has seen any Lightning."

Now that they all thought about it, Sasha was right. They hadn't seen any lightning, there was no rain, no hail, and definitely not any sleet. In fact, there wasn't any form of precipitation at all. Just wind and thunder.

"This is not a normal storm." "I'm not sure it's even a storm." Eren commented on Mikasa's statement.

"Alright Guys!" Said 'cadets' turned around to see that Hanji's Personal Lab assistant Moblit the person who had just now captured their attention. 

"Both Commanders Smith and Dok want everyone in the mess hall for a meeting right now! So spread out!"

"Reiner? Do you think the Commanders know about the storm?" "I doubt they'd both agree to call a meeting if they didn't?"

* * *

Once everyone was in the mess hall, Commander Erwin Smith stepped forward and cleared his throat. "As you've noticed, this storm is not only getting worse but I very much believe that it will not be ending any time soon. So with that being said, all members of the MP that came here today will be staying with us until the said storm is over. None of us know when this storm will end, but once it does they will be on their way. Now then, every member of the MP will now be escorted to their temporary living quarters for the time being. As for the rest of you... carry on."

"All right guys file out! MP's follow me! I'll show you where you'll all be staying." Moblit cried out, leading all of the MP's to their rooms.

Armin looked at Annie and said "Well, guess I'll see you later." "...Yeah." Then, after looking at each other for a few minutes, Annie turned around and walked away saying "Later." following the other MP's so she would eventually be given a place of her own to stay at while all this was happening. But as Annie walked away Armin couldn't help but stare at her as if he was in a trance. Both Eren and Mikasa, along with Bertholdt and Reiner, had seen the whole thing happen between the two and walked up to him.

The first to speak up was Eren. "So, You and Annie huh?" "Huh? Me and?" After realizing what Eren was asking him about Armin blushed bright red "I-I... U-Umm... E-Ehh... I-It's n-not like that." Both Reiner and Eren looked at each other and shared a knowing look.

"Armin... everyone knows that you like her." "R-Really?!" Reiner answered his question by saying "Yeah we've even started a betting pool." "Why would you do that?!" "We wanted to see how long it would take for you to ask her out!" Jean surprisingly shouted aloud. "Oh..." was pretty much all that Armin had to say about that.

Bertholdt finally said his piece "Look, Armin we just want you to be happy. Not only are we rooting for you, but even if there is a slight chance that she says 'no' we still got your back."

Everyone smiled at Armin as well as Eren cheering him on by shouting "What are waiting for? Go get her!" And with that Armin got up to go look for Annie, all with a large smile on his face.

"...If she breaks his heart I'll kill her." "Mikasa!"


End file.
